FATLPs
FATLPs was the original Let's Play channel associated with TheMidnightFrogs, prior to the founding of TheStrawhatNO!. It was founded by ThornBrain and DFatman on November 24, 2009, over a month before TheMidnightFrogs officially formed. The channel's title was an acronym for "Fatman and Thorn Let's Plays" and served as a pun on Fatman's username. History Formation and TheMidnightFrogs Era Note: FATLPs' history ties in with TheMidnightFrogs' history, so there will be overlap. See also the [[Fatty Time#History|''Fatty Time history]] for additional information from this era. Sometime in 2009, Mugiwara Yoshi, (then going by SMSYoshi) became a fan of Sgt Frog and wanted to watch an abridged series of it. He found that there were no good existing abridged series, so he decided to try his hand at making his own. That July, he requested help on a possible Sgt Frog Abridged in the UStream chat of the Wha-Chow! podcast. Among the people interested were ThornBrain, DFatman and GhostTC. Some of them exchanged Skype contacts, but nothing solid occurred. The following October, Fatman contacted Thorn over Skype, and they became friends through November. Fatman suggested doing Let's Plays together, and they formed FATLPs on November 24 with the intent of focusing on The Legend of Zelda games due to their shared love of the franchise. Fatman played through the original NES The Legend of Zelda in late November with Thorn co-commentating. They continued through LoZ: A Link to the Past, joined occasionally by a few of Fatman's friends, before Yoshi joined on December 14, thereby forming the original MidnightFrogs trio. Thorn took over for LoZ: Ocarina of Time, but the LP was delayed due to issues capturing game audio, so the channel went on hiatus while the group instead focused on starting Sgt Frog Abridged for January 2010. The group also wrote a Nostalgia Critic-inspired review of the Zelda fan-movie The Hero of Time, to be released later as a lead-in to OoT. While [[Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 1R|the SFA pilot]] was was being finished in February 2010, the review of The Hero of Time was completed and uploaded on February 11. Ocarina of Time began the day after, and then-Kululu voice actor GhostTC joined the group as a commentator. In March, Yoshi played through Pikmin alone with Thorn, foreshadowing their split from FATLPs, and he also began a short-lived, hardware failure-plagued run of Earthbound. Ghost had plans to play Metroid Fusion, but recording issues and the inability to get commentators together prevented it from starting. Fatman also did a brief, four-part run of Kickle Cubicle, the final part of which was re-edited by Thorn and uploaded the day of the breakup. The two kicked Fatman from TheMidnightFrogs on April 12, 2010; they left FATLPs and the Fatty Time podcast with him and replaced them with TheStrawhatNO! and TheMidnightFrogs Podcast respectively. Post-Split Fatman sporadically recorded and uploaded new videos onto FATLPs with a rotating group of commentators, many of whom were friends and former members of TheMidnightFrogs from during his tenure, until New Year's Eve 2012, after which the channel was abandoned. Blip.tv deleted the FATLPs account in 2014, resulting in the loss of everything except what was uploaded to YouTube, most of which were previews of the full video on Blip. Timeline Note: The following is only of the Let's Plays and related videos made before Thorn and Yoshi split from Fatman. Everything after has been excluded due to the channel no longer being a MidnightFrogs project as of the breakup. Most of these videos have also been lost due to the FATLPs and TheStrawhatNO! Blip accounts being deleted in 2014. *''The Legend of Zelda'' (NES) **'Player': Fatman **'Co-commentator': Thorn **'Run': November 24, 2009 - December 3, 2009 **'Content': 19 parts *''LoZ: A Link to the Past'' (SNES) **'Player': Fatman **'Co-commentators': Thorn, occasional friends of Fatman's, Yoshi **'Run': December 5, 2009 - December 30, 2009 **'Content': 20 parts *''The Hero of Time'' review **'Written by': Thorn **'Narrated by': Thorn and Yoshi **'Date': February 11, 2010. Reuploaded to TheStrawhatNO! on January 9, 2015 **'Videos': Part 1, Part 2 *''LoZ: Ocarina of Time'' (N64) **'Player': Thorn **'Co-commentaters': Fatman, Yoshi, Ghost **'Run': February 12, 2010 - March 25, 2010 before team split. Continued on TheStrawhatNO! before being canceled, (see TheStrawhatNO!#Canceled). Thorn later revived and completed the LP in 2014 with the 3DS remake, Ocarina of Time 3D. *''Pikmin'' (Wii) **'Player': Yoshi **'Co-commentater': Thorn **'Run': March 5, 2010 - March 10, 2010 **'Content': 12 parts, 1 credits video *''Earthbound'' (SNES) **'Player': Yoshi **'Co-commentators': Thorn, Ghost **'Run': March 29, 2010. Continued for one part on TheStrawhatNO! before being canceled. *''Kickle Cubicle'' (NES) **'Player': Fatman **'Co-commentators': Ghost, others unknown **'Run': April ??, 2010 - April 12, 2010 **'Content': 4 parts Category:No Longer with TheMidnightFrogs